A Special Day
by ScienceImagineGreater
Summary: It's Black Friday, quite a chaotic day for shoppers looking for great deals but that won't phase Steve Rogers because today isn't about shopping to get friends gifts. Today is a special day. Today he is nervous and unsure but determined that this day will be a day like no other. Nothing will interrupt this day, not even a flirtatious elderly lady at the cafe shop. Nope.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**A Special Day**

* * *

The smell of morning dew filled the air, and already cars were moving about heading to different directions to their destinations. The pavement was wet from the automated sprinklers, autumn leaves littered the sidewalk. Music filled the silence, honks of annoyed drivers, the rustling of littered leaves blowing by, people moving, conversations, wheels screeching, and people running on the rush of the morning hour. It was early in the morning, somewhere around eight o'clock in the morning. Today was a holiday. But here in New York, it was always busy. There was always movement. A cacophony of never ending movement and noises, it was…calming.

Times like these calmed an aged soul, or rather soul so out of place in time.

Today was a special day. There was no important ending of world thing going on. There was no meeting to attend. No annoyances that could possible interrupt this day because today was a special occasion. Not just because it was a holiday, today was a holding of something much grander.

It was a warm feeling in his heart despite the fact that it was a freezing autumn morning and it was 'Black Friday' (which apparently counted for something of a holiday, he supposed). He blended into the rush crazed shopper, this day couldn't be ruined by rude New Yorkers on a shopping spree. He wasn't stupid; he got what he needed in safely tucked on his trouser pocket. He headed straight to the café that wasn't well known to the populace, he discovered it two weeks ago and had been coming in ever since. It was quiet and the people were nice. He quickly got what he wanted, and no he couldn't stay to converse with the nice elderly lady. And no he wasn't going on a 'date'. And no Mrs. Whittier he isn't really looking for someone. And yes he was looking happier today; please don't point it out (it's very embarrassing despite the fact that he hadn't said anything about being uncomfortable under the interrogation elderly lady who was quite the flirt).

He quickly walked out with a light blush on his cheeks, and walked straight to the park nearby. He deflated a bit when he found no one was there. Maybe he was too early? Did he take too long? Did he get the wrong date? Was it yesterday that he was supposed to be there? Was it tomorrow? He set down his things on the bench and sat down feeling very out of place. This special day wasn't turning out to be so special after all.

He shifted on his seat. He could feel his face burn in embarrassment, was the wrong park? He did tell them that it was this parking they were meeting in right? What if there was another park on the side of this city and they were waiting there?

"Mr. Rogers!" A little girl's voice shouts, and he stands up abruptly. He looks awkward standing there straight backed with no expression, but he eases seeing the little girl rushing to meet him and gives her a small shy smile filled with nervousness. Behind the girl is a no nonsense lady with the barest of polite smiles, in her hands she holds the girl's backpack. "Sorry where late but I couldn't find my sweater, and then I forgot where I put…"

The girl chatters away, blonde curls bouncing as she describes animatedly her morning rush to get to the park. Her blue eyes alight with humor and mischief. She wore a simple light pink dress and matching cardigan, her shoes white with white stocking. Somehow she managed to remain spotless despite the fact that any other wild child, like she, would be dirty the moment they stepped foot outside. She seemed so out of place, so out of time like him.

Perhaps he was just early.

Today is a special day; no moody social worker could possibly ruin this day.

After all, it isn't everyday he gets to meet his great-granddaughter.

* * *

**Review.**

**A/N:**So this has been lingering in my head for a while, so thought "why not write it down?" And then this came up, I couldn't leave it there to gather virtual dust...so here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D This may or may not turn into a fic and if it does, I will probably put it down as a seperate fic altogether.


End file.
